Two People Fell In Love
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Well… what do you know? Hermione and Draco fell back in love once again and then Hermione has some ‘news’ for Draco. Sequel to ‘Men Don’t Change’.
1. That’s What I Love About Sundays

Two People Fell In Love

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! Just the plot! I love to screw with the characters lives… I send them into a twisted reality that only I can make! Muhahahaha! And I don't own the songs! They belong to the artist who sing them SO well… so… I really don't mind about that! But if Draco was mine… I would be SO happy!**

**Summary- Well… what do you know? Hermione and Draco fell back in love (once again) and then Hermione has some 'news' for Draco. Sequel to 'Men Don't Change'. **

**Note- and DA, DA, DA, DAAAAAAAA! I'm once again BACK! FIESTA! So everyone can be happy! We all sing and dance and you read my stories and then review them and I go WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hahaha!**

**Kiki- yea I will call you if I need help with my names and crap like that but I already have names for the… other people who are in here! But if I DO need help yes you are the first one I go to! –Eye roll and mutters-**

**Special Thanks to- Brad Paisley (Two People Fell In Love), Alan Jackson (Remember When), Phil Vassar (Real Love), Craig Morgan (That's What I Love About Sundays) (and MAYBE there will be like one other one, I just have to see how this goes!)**

**So… now on to the story… taco chair, bee dance, hippo, holy monster bear, mums the word governer, postcards, cows, frogs hoping in front of an 18-wheeler, CARROTS, and –more random objects-… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 1- That's What I Love About Sundays

Draco and Hermione had a great life together. Hermione has usually been keeping up with her singing, but she regularly like to hang out with her new husband a lot.

Now, since we didn't really didn't get much from Mrs. Malfoy, Draco has just kicked her out of his life. She won't accept Hermione into the Malfoy family, but Draco really could care less about that… Hermione was his, and no one was going to say different. She is now a Malfoy… so everyone who has a problem with that, Draco will snap.

Hermione has made it a tradition for having family and friends over on Sundays for cookouts if it was nice out.

It turns out that Ron has found himself a girl, Sally. They have kind of been fighting lately, but who doesn't fight with Ron?

So… Sunday came and so did the cookout…

(Craig- _That's What I Love About Sundays_)

Since it was the summer, everyone had to go earlier that day. So it was sundown and it was just Hermione and Draco.

"How about we… go for a walk?" Hermione said as they were lying on the porch swing.

"To where?" Draco asked.

"Just down the back trail over there," she pointed, "and just hang out down by the river."

"Ok."

"Race ya!" Hermione said and jumped out of Draco's arms and ran down the path.

Draco quickly took after her. When he reached the river, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

'_Ha! He can't see me!_' Hermione thought, as she hid behind a tree next to the side of the river.

"Mi!" Draco called out.

"Psst!" Hermione said softly. Draco turned to face the tree that she was hiding behind; he quietly creped to the tree. When Hermione looked around the tree, she didn't see Draco. She had a confused look. She walked forward more and looked around; she couldn't find him anywhere.

'_Sneak up? Yea good idea!_' Draco thought. And sneak up on her was what he did. He grabbed her around the waist and she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco laughed.

"Not funny!" Hermione cried putting a hand to her heart, making it look like she was about to fall over from shock.

"The moment was rare, I had to," Draco smiled. Hermione punched him.

"Not funny!"

Hermione sat down on a rock beside the river and she stared at the sunset. Draco sat down next to her.

"You ok now?"

"Well… if you count trying to catch my breath, and have my heart skipping a couple beats because I just had the shit scared out of me being 'ok'… then yes, I'm ok!" Hermione laughed.

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and held her close. She put her head on his shoulder and they watched the sun fade behind the hills in the distance. Draco kissed Hermione.

After about 10 minutes, Draco got up and walked to an old oak tree. He took out his wand and made some wand movements and on the tree trunk read the phrase 'Draco + Hermione' in a heart. Hermione smiled at it.

(Craig- _That's What I Love About Sundays_)

* * *

**Draco… WAND! Inside joke! Ok… so that was my first chaper of the third story! I hoped you like it! I got a review saying that the person didn't like a story I had on here so… here is the thing… if you don't like it, please don't review! Easy as that! So from now on if you are gonna review my stories can you please not be mean! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	2. Real Love

Two People Fell In Love 2

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! Expect the plot… my only goal in life is to write stories and screw with their lives… and then I laugh! My other goals are to annoy my friend Kiki, which has been going good for me –laughs at Kiki- I lee oo oo chica (with no 'k') and the other goal is to meet Tom Felton… who I claim is MINE! I SO wish! But if he were mine I'd hope on his broom for a ride if you know what I mean! Haha!**

**Note- Ok… so… I forgot what I was gonna say… if I remember it I will let you know!**

**Diabolicalone18- HEY! Omg you are a great person! I loved your reviews! So… if you do have any questions for me let me know and I will help with what I can! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Note (from above)- HA! I remember! (Me smart!) Ok I have added a new song! Phil Vassar calls it 'Just Another Day In Paraidse'! So I once again thank him!**

**-List of random object- loofa cannon and taco chair and cows… READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 2- Real Love

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Draco to come home. Tears were coming out of her eyes, and she had no idea how she was going to explain this to him.

Then Draco walked through the door. His smile faded when he saw Hermione crying.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione what's up?" he said going up to her and wiping her tears away with his hand.

"I just don't know how to tell you, because…" Hermione started.

"Because, what?" Draco was starting to get really worried. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Because… because of the reaction you had with Pansy Parkinson… I don't want that with you," Hermione sobbed harder.

"Well, for one thing, I hate her, and…" he paused and looked at her with a concerned look. "What are you trying to say?

Hermione pointed to the counter to an EPT; it read 'pregnant'.

Draco just stood there… frozen, his eyes fixed on the EPT. He didn't blink and he looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Draco?" Hermione touched his face to wake him up.

He looked at her, his face in a black expression.

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco asked with a small smile.

Hermione shook her head.

(Phil- _Real Love_)

Hermione later on in the week asked Draco if he was ok with this. Draco hesitated at first, and his decision was 'yes'.

* * *

**And you all are planning my death cuz that is the end of the chaper! I think this story will be REALLY short! And the chapers will be short too! I'm REALLY sorry! So I'm truly trying my bestest to get the chapers longer! Sorry again! So review and I will update… like now!**

**Freya/dracosbab07**


	3. Two People Fell In Love

Two People Fell In Love 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… blah, blah, blah… you get the program! But if I were to own Draco, I'd hop on his broom for a ride! Oh… the dream! And I don't own the name of the doctor… the guy is a REAL person! But I do own the kids… they are my own creation out of my imagination!**

**Note- I'M UPDATING! I don't care if you like it or not but I'M UPDATING! So please don't spear me!**

**Note 2- Ok… this is the chaper where Hermione gives birth… and I will NOT go into detail on ANYTHING cuz I haven't giving birth (cuz if I did and Kiki didn't know I wouldn't be writing at the moment; I would be digging my own grave!) and I'm not going to ask my mom or anyone else I know on that subject so… I will just skip that part!**

**Shoutout for Kiki- you are D-U-M!**

**Ok… now on to the story! LOOFA CANNON! PADAMA! Read!

* * *

**

Chaper- Two People Fell In Love

Hermione is now 7 months pregnant. Draco was really bothering Hermione to know if it was a girl or boy. So Hermione made arrangements at the hospital.

The doctor, Dr. Zagar, gave Hermione this potion to drink.

"Hold you husband's hand and if they light up blue, you are having a boy; if they light up pink, you are having a girl," he explained.

Hermione took the potion and held Draco's hand.

'_Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy…_' Draco was thinking to himself.

'_Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl…_' Hermione thought.

All three of them watched Draco and Hermione's hands turn… blue… then pink.

"Well…" Dr. Zagar said, "congratulations… you got twins!"

Hermione's eyes lit up. She smiled at Draco. He smiled back.

Ginny was made godmother to the twins and since Draco and Hermione had a hard time choosing who to name godfather, just picked both Harry and Ron. So all five of them were at the Malfoy's house deciding on names for twins.

"Draco," Draco said right away.

"Ok… let's all think about this," Hermione said sarcastically to Draco.

"What about Rebecca for a girl," Ginny suggested.

"I want the name to be Draco," Draco continued to carry on, not caring if anyone was listening.

"This girl I once knew, her name was Rebecca and she was a total bitch to me," Hermione said.

"Draco Junior… yea that sounds good…"

"How about the name Nathan?" Ron asked.

"I like that name," Hermione nodded.

"So we are naming the boy Draco…"

"Are we choosing middle names?" Harry brought up.

Hermione nodded.

"That has a great ring to it… Draco Junior…"

"Chelsea?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Draco… something Junior…"

"Draco? What are you on about?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm naming the boy," Draco responded.

"And that name is…"

"Draco Something Junior."

"You are going to have 'Something' as a name?" Ron asked.

"No… I haven't come up with a middle- how about Michael?"

"Draco Michael?" Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all questioned him at once.

"Yea!" Draco seemed way too excited about this.

"Dray… I kinda don't want two Draco's running around this house," Hermione said with a smile.

"But…?" that brought Draco down.

"How about Michael Draco? It doesn't sound as good, but you get your names you picked!"

"Ok, so we decided on the boy… what about the girl?"

"How about Caylie?"

"I really like that, Mi!" Ginny said. Everyone else agreed.

"Caylie Elizabeth?" Hermione added.

Everyone agreed once again.

So it was settled, Caylie Elizabeth Malfoy and Michael Draco Malfoy: the new set of Malfoys!

(**A/N- I know you are laughing so hard right now Kiki… but the names Caylie and Michael were picked out before I even started writing the first part of the series so poop on you if you are laughing! And to everyone else… you can ignore that note cuz it was for my psychotic friend that I have –whispers- she is crazy! Ok I will be getting a punch in the arm for that! So… now we can continue with the story!**)

* * *

May 21st came and that was when Hermione went into labor.

On May 23rd (**that was for you Kiki!**) Caylie and Michael were born.

(Brad- _Two People Fell In Love_)

* * *

**Ok… that is all of the song you will get cuz the rest of the lyrics didn't 'fit in' with the story!**

**And that ends chaper… (let me look) chaper three! So I will get the next one up! And I think that will be the last one… no I lied! There is this one and then the one after that! So review! Thanks y'all!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	4. Just Another Day In Paradise

Two People Fell In Love 4

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! But if I owned Draco I'd hop on his broom for a ride if you know what I mean! (I told my cousin that and she just gasped! Wow it was funny!)**

**Kiki- HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THE 'WAND' JOKE! I swear I told you it about a million times! –Shakes head- what am I going to do with you? It was about that conversation I (along with Brynn and Sarah) had with Chaz and he was making fun of Tom Felton being 'small' so he would just take his wand and go 'enlargo' and then when Brynn or Sarah (I forget who) was playing the HP3 game on the x-box (-laughs-… xbox) the game said 'you didn't equip 'expelleamius' to your wand yet' and I spit the orange pop out of my mouth cuz the WAND part made me remember that conversation! Ok now everyone knows the WAND joke! (for everyone who had NO I idea what I was talking about… never mind!)**

**Now that the joke was said… lets go to the story! (Kiki is so crazy! Save me!)**

**So WAND, enlargo, rhubarb, loofa cannon, holy monster bear, cows, READ!

* * *

**

Chaper 4- Just Another Day In Paradise

(**Ok… I might want to point out that this chaper is in Draco's POV (point of view for the slow readers –cough- Kiki –cough-) and the kids will be like… three years old**!)

Kids… they always wake you up! Even at the age of three… damn do they have lungs or what?

"Mikey!"

That would be Caylie.

"Give me my doll back!"

And that would be Caylie yelling at Michael to give back her doll.

And there's the phone. And will someone PLEASE put a harness on that dog to shut the hell up at that mailman! People are trying to sleep! Well how can anyone sleep with Caylie screaming at Michael?

Hermione just rolled over and faced me.

"Good morning, baby," I kissed her, "how are you?"

She just groaned.

"For once it would be nice to sleep in," she tells me.

I looked to the clock… crap! I have a half-hour before works starts… damn it!

So I head to the kitchen (after my shower) and don't even bother taking a glass out so I just take a drink of milk right out of the carton!

EW!

Sour.

I made a face and Hermione must have found it funny because she was laughing. I put the carton back just as the washing machine went off. Hermione groaned again as she went to go kick.

"Draco, you said you would fix this thing!"

"And I will," I took out my wand and fixed it with a snap! (**WAND**)

"Thanks," she said to me.

"And now I have to go."

I dodged out the door and hurried to work.

(Phil- _Just Another Day In Paradise_)

Friday came. Finally! We got the neighbors to baby-sit the twins at their house while me and Hermione went out.

Ok… where is she?

Our reservations are about to be worthless if she doesn't get here… where is she?

And there they go! No more reservations! And they are gone just as Hermione Apperated.

"Where were you?" I ask her.

"Sorry, I was running late from work," she said.

"And our reservations got canceled."

"What?" I saw tears come to her eyes. "Draco, I'm so sorry for this."

"How about we just go home and order out pizza?" I suggested.

We Apprated back home and ordered out pizzas. Hermione set up a table for the two of us with candles. Cheese pizza with extra cheese… yum!

Ok… I will just skip to the part where Hermione and I… forget it… you don't wanna know!

Middle of the night, Caylie came in saying she had a bad dream. Hermione motioned for her to come snuggle with us. She fell fast asleep, clutching her teddy bear.

(Phil- _Just Another Day In Paradise_)

I wake up the next morning… same thing… I got the kids screaming, the phone ringing… you name it!

Hermione and I once again tried getting out next Friday but she was late again! Oh well… we always did have plan 'B'!

(Phil- _Just Another Day In Paradise_)

* * *

**So… what did you think? The next chaper PROBABLY won't be in Draco's POV… I dunno yet!**

**Any-whos-sy-way… (don't know where that came from!) review and I update!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


	5. Remember When

Two People Fell In Love 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! My goal in life is to write these stories and send the characters into a twisted reality that only _I_ can create! Muhahaha! My two other goals are to annoy my one of my best friends, Kiki (which has being going quite nicely! –points and laughs at Kiki- I lee oo oo chica!) and the OTHER goal is to meet Tom Felton… and take a little ride on his broom (hint hint)… ok… scratch that 'little' part! You get it! Oh if that boy was mine! I hope he (Tom) never reads that! Haha!**

**Note- this is the LAST chaper! But you will get more! There are two more stories after this… but one has two chapers and the other is a one shot! But I made them long chapers! So… read this one and I will get the other two up!**

**Note 2- this is in _Hermione's_ POV… NOT Draco's!**

**-List of random Objects- LOOFA CANNON and COWS… READ!**

**

* * *

**

Chaper 5- Remember When

We sat there… Draco and I, watching them… Caylie and Michael. When they are not fighting with each other. I smiled. I looked at Draco, who was laying on the porch swing with me.

Beep, beep, beep 

(**I hear birds! Inside joke –Kiki I will tell you later-**)

I rushed to the kitchen and took out the freshly baked cookies out of the oven. Don't ask me why but I just don't really use magic as much anymore… and surprisingly, Draco hasn't either. Anyway…

Draco peeks his head over the window. He gets up and walks through the sliding door and asked for a cookie.

"I just took them out of the oven," I told him.

He shrugs and walks back out. He takes Caylie and throws her up in the air. Michael laughs and wants a turn.

I smile to myself.

Both the kids are out there laughing so hard they'd fall over. Draco is smiling like crazy too. After living with him so long, you forget that this was the guy who bullied me for all those years… then broke my heart in half, ripped it out of my rib cage and stomped on it until I died… came back to life… broke it again, but I got over that… got married and had two beautiful children… what a life! If you add the screaming, drama, tears, laughter, smiles, hatred, love, friendship, torture, fun, down times, awkward moments… and much more, you have my life!

I remember it all…

(Alan- _Remember When_)

I stand at the sink, watching Draco and Caylie and Michael… laughing. Nothing can ruin this… nothing.

Draco looks to the window and waved and smiled at me… then got tackled by Cay and Mike. I laughed.

(Alan- _Remember When_)

* * *

**And that ends chaper 5 of story 3… and it was a really dumb ending… I think that is… ok… and here's the weird thing about the next two stories… I wrote them before I wrote the first story! So TO ME the next two are like after-logs… or whatever you call them! The opposite of a prolog! (Kiki I know I'm a bad speller… I'm a HAR-able speller!) Ok… so review and I will edit the next story and get that posted!**

**And I warn you should have a box of Kleenex with you cuz it is a… well I will just ruin it for you!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
